The love that just wont die
by akira-sensei
Summary: Naruto uzumaki was never uzumaki infact he was the fourth's daughter anbu captain akira kazama. What will happen now that her secret has been revealed to the rookie nine? Kaka/akira A.N: WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPUTER IS FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok this is the new story I have been working on, I thought I would start it why I had the idea. Anyway on konoha's demons the new chapter should be out soon I'm having some writers block so I thought I would put this up in the meantime….**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

**Naruto/Akira's POV ' thoughts'**

_Hello my name is Akira Kazama. Yes I know what you're thinking her last name is the same as the fourths right? Well that's because he was my father. _

_After he died sealing the kyuubi in me I was placed in the care of the sandaime hokage. _

_Well not really he basically just helped me out. Anyway At the age of four I bega__n training and was able to join the academy later that year. I became chunin at age 5 with my two teammates who were older then me by 7 years, ryu Takashi and Yuki Misasagi. By the time I became jounin at 6 my two teammates had been killed in battle. By 9 I was anbu captain and given my most important mission by the sandaime hokage, to stop the corruption of the next generation. So unlike their parents they would learn that just because something is different on the outside doesn't mean it's different on the inside. So using a henge I became a loud-mouthed boy named Uzumaki naruto! I'm now 15 years old. And my godfather and godmother Jiraya and tsunade (1) insist I stop the mission here and now. And I agree I mean what girl wants to play a boy! So now here I am Akira Kazama the strongest anbu captain since Uchiha itachi on her way to the hokage's office to finally let the truth be known and end this mission, oh how I want to see the look on kakashi's face! (2) _

_See me and him go back to the same Anbu quadrant. In anbu, we became best friends, we've done tons of missions together, so I know he will be shocked most. Hehehe life's great! But I am curious is how the rookie nine will act I mean they except naruto for the kyuubi but can they except me for lying to them all this time? –Sigh- well I shall find out soon enough. Oh wait here's the hokage tower!_

Naruto sighed as he entered the doors of the hokage tower and made his way to the office of tsunade. (She's still henge'd as naruto)

Naruto entered the office and found tsunade doing her work. "Hey tsunade!" said naruto.

She looked up.

'Hey imouto-san!" said tsunade with a smile. 'Ready to shock the hell out of those poor chunin's?" she asked with a warm smile. "You bet! And just follow long I have an idea on how to really make them shocked!" said naruto with a wink.

'Alright.' Said tsunade going back to her work.

A little later the whole rookie nine was there.

'Wonder what were here for?" asked Ino to Sakura.

"This is troublesome." Said shikamaru with his hands in his pockets.

Once everything had quieted down tsunade spoke. "Hello everyone I gathered you here today on two accounts the first is I'm sorry to tell you the only missions available for you chunin is d-rank and maybe a few c-rank so I hope you can all pass that jounin exam coming up soon." She said giggling a bit at the angry faces of the chunins. Naruto who was in the back gave a giggle as well, a feminine one at that that caused everyone to pause.

Naruto took this chance to start her plan. She walked to the front a scroll in hand. She handed it to tsunade. 'Mission accomplished tsunade!" she said in her feminine voice causing the chunin's to stare at her like he (she) was crazy.

"Good work." Said tsunade holding back her laugh.

'What mission!" they all yelled but two Shino and hinata the quiet ones of the group.

Just then in a puff of smoke there stood a beautiful girl, she was around 5,7, her body was perfect just the right size of curves in all the right places. She was wearing black baggy pants with her kunai pouch on her belt. She also wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with a black facemask like kakashi. With normal black ninja sandals, she wore her headband on her neck. Her hair reached her waist and was blonde. Her hair covered her left eye. Oh her eyes! They were a deep and dark blue something you could easily get lost in.

All the boys' jaws dropped. Kakashi's eyes widened. That face and body was all too familiar. 'What in the hell! Akira!" he said loudly. Everyone faced him. Akira giggled. "Good to see you too kakashi- Kun!" she turned back to tsunade. But was stopped when kiba shouted loudly, 'Where's the baka?" Akira smiled. 'Oh naruto you mean? Well he's gone." Said Akira. Everyone gasped but Akira and tsunade. 'He never existed in the first place. 6 years ago the sandaime gave Akira Kazama here a mission to stop the corruption of the younger generation. So she couldn't use this form due to the fact she was anbu captain and it would seem suspicious to have an anbu captain in the academy so to throw others of guard Akira henge'd herself into the boy we know as naruto Uzumaki." Said tsunade calmly.

Everyone stood there shocked, especially kakashi who had '_dropped'_ his precious icha icha book on the ground!

"No way no fucking way!" said kakashi shaking his head this was all too much to take in.

The others just couldn't believe there friend they knew never really existed and was gone.

'Wait Kazama…" said shikamaru thinking. 'Isn't Kazama the last name of the fourth?" everyone looked at Akira and tsunade.

'Yes" said Akira looking up proudly. 'He was my father." Everyone was shocked at that, shikamaru nodded in understanding.

About 10 minutes later no one said anything. Akira couldn't take it anymore the whole damn time kakshi hadn't taken his eyes off her the man must have gone into shock or something!

Tsunade broke the silence by saying. "Ok well now that that's over with and everything you all may go."

Everyone nodded dumbly and left. The last two were Akira and kakashi. Akira nodded and poofed out in puff of smoke. Kakashi did the same.

As everyone left they all were staring blankly ahead. "What In the fuck just happened!' was the only though going through there heads.

* * *

**1.I figured since arashi and Jiraiya were close he would name Jiraiya to be his daughters godfather so that's what happened there. And I'll probably go into a flashback later on to explain how the whole tsunade and Jiraiya being named godparents came out so yeah…**

**2.In the past when Akira was in anbu before she made captain she was in the same quadrant as kakashi. And they went on many missions together, even when she was on her 'naruto' mission she did a few here and there with him so as you can imagine they became friends. **

* * *

**A/n; So what do you think? And please no flames! **

**Akira: not bad…**

**Kakashi; it's alright…**

**A/n: thanks. Any way for everyone else's info this will be a kaka/Akira pairing and that's final so I don't won't to here any crap about a Akira/sasu pairing please. **

**Akira will you end this. **

**Akira: sure. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Project XII

**A/n: Yeah! I'm glad in just one day I got over 7 reviews that was nice. And thank you to all those that reviewed and your positive comments about the first chapter. Now for some who are wondering this story wont be really long maybe 13 chapters at most... But anyway enjoy!**

**Also Sasuke is back they did successfully rescue him from the clutches of orochimaru.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Jeez why do we even put that I mean come on if we did own naruto do you think we would be posting this on fanfictions?

Akira had poofed to team sevens training grounds, she knew kakashi would follow her. Two seconds later…

Kakashi was there. He walked toward her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked crossing his arms. She smiled and mimicked him. "Because if I did then you would have given me all the attention and I wouldn't have been able to complete my mission as successfully." She said calmly.

"I would-" he paused she was right he probably would have giving her some sort of special attention. He sighed. "I guess you right."

She smiled, "Good glad you see it my way." She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go train." She walked past him her hair blowing in the wind kakashi just stared. Very soon perverted thoughts he slapped his head as genma appeared.

"Hey kakashi!" he waved but found the copycat banging his head with his hand. "Err… you all right?" kakashi stopped and looked around he saw genma, his eye curved into an upside down U to show he was smiling. "Yo!" Genma nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me, Ibiki, and anko." asked genma putting his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi thought for a second well he didn't have any thing else to do so sure why not. Plus he could really, really use a drink right about now. 'Sure"

But poor kakashi by the time he arrived and ordered his drink gai appeared. 'Hello my youthful rival the hokage has sent me to bring you to her office for some important youthful reason!" he said with his thumbs up pose. ((-Twitch-)) Kakshi looked over at him 'Huh? You say something?" while gai went on about cool hip attitude's kakashi sneaked out and made his way to the office. Wasn't he just there? What could have possibly happened in the span of 15 minutes?

* * *

15 minutes earlier…

A small toad appeared in front of Akira and handed her a scroll. The scroll was from tsunade who had called her to her office. Akira thinking nothing of it agreed.

When she arrived Jiraiya was there as well. "Ok you need something?" she asked calmly. Tsunade grinned, 'Well since your sooo close to kakashi we thought we would drag you out of anbu and be a sensei to project XII. Then you may go on and do normal jounin duties." She said still grinning at Akira's blushing fuming face.

'What! Pull me out of anbu! And what in the seven hells is project XII?" She screamed.

"Well for one you have been in anbu for over 6 years! We think it would be better to place you as an elite jounin for konoha. And project XII is what we have been working on. For this project we will gather the entire rookie nine and have you and three other already obviously chosen jounin train them for the jounin exams. Cause at this rate they'll never make jounin you've witnessed it all!" said tsunade reasonably.

Akira thought a moment. "I see your point…"

Jiraiya grinned evilly, 'Plus I hear your close with kakashi, this would be great inspiration for my book!" the next think you knew Jiraya was going through the window, and flying into the women's bathhouse were he was beaten senseless. Then kicked to he other bathhouse in konoha and beaten senseless again.

'Akira cracked her knuckles. "Pervert!" she yelled out.

"Anyway will you do it?" asked tsunade looking at Akira.

Akira sighed. 'If I say no you'll make me do it anyway huh?" she said sighing again.

"Pretty much." Said tsunade. 'So you can leave and I'll let kakashi know." Akira pouted. 'Fine baa-san!" she stuck her tongue out at tsunade as she ducked under a book coming toward her head, 'Ja-ne!" she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Just then kakashi walked in. 'You called hoakge-sama." He said lazily pulling his book out, tsunade twitched.

'Yes." She informed him about Akira assisting them in training. Kakashi nodded and left.

Inner kakashi….

_Sweet1 I get to train with akira-chan! –Dances- -perverted thoughts enter his mind-_

What she's younger then me by 10 years (1) stop thinking perverted thoughts.

_But still you think about holding her close and..-_

Shut it already! 

Kakashi sighed and poofed in front of his apartment. He opened the door took a shower and went to bed. As he lay there in bed he smiled to himself. 'Tomorrow will be fun..." and with that sleep clamed him.

* * *

The next day….

Akira sighed. As she got up and got dressed in her usual outfit. She grabbed her jounin vest on the way out and put it on.

'So I'm guessing were meeting at team 7's training grounds….' She thought calmly as she walked down the street people looking at her as she walked by.

A couple of moments later she was passing the 'porn' shop you know were kakashi gets his book. 'And who is that silver hared mask man drooling at the window selection… Kakashi … Figures…' she stopped and a smirk made it's way to her face she ducked into and alley and waited for the copy ninja to compose himself.

After kakashi as done drooling which seemed like an hour he made his way down the street were he was met with a yellow flash then a punch to the face. 'So this is what you do to be so late huh!" Akira yelled putting her hands on her hips. Kakashi rubbed his jaw and dusted himself off as he stood up. "Maybe" he disappearing away in a puff of smoke.

"A bunshin!" yelled Akira mad. "Great now I'M late." She ran off to the training field.

When she arrived she was met with an irritated rookie nine and a smiling kakashi. She growled underneath her mask. 'Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life…" she said as she walked over.

Sakura twitched.

"Okay now that everyone is here since some of you don't know us we'll be doing introductions. I'll go first. My name is yuuhi Kurenai, I like genjutsu, asuma, and my hobbies are singing and training, My dislikes are people who think kunoichi can't be stronger then male shinobi. And my dream is to…. Well ill leave at that."

The red eyed women gave a smile and gestured for asuma to go next.

"Okay I'm asuma, I like my son, Smoking, and my family, I dislike green spandex.."

Lee and gai sneezed.

'My dream has been completed. Hobbies? Smoking and training I guess…" He glanced at kurenai who was looking at a butterfly.

Kakashi who was reading his book looked up, 'my name's Hatake kakashi… I like…." He glanced at Akira quickly but none noticed. "I dislike…My hobbies are…Dreams…" he went back to his book.

Akira twitched all he did was tell them his name…

'My name is Akira Kazama, I like training, foxes and…(glances at kakashi) I dislike PERVERTS! And others, who judge people before getting to know them, my hobbies are singing, training, and training… My dream is to become hokage and live up to my father's expectations.' She said with a smile.

'Ok now that that's over with let's get started!" said Akira with a smile. She then looked over at kakashi who was reading his book, she twitched then she did some hand seals, _Katon: Karyuu Endan _fire came from her mouth and burned the book right in his hands. Kakashi stared down at his hands in shock and fell to his knees screaming, 'NOOOOOOO!' Anime style tears going down his cheeks. 

As kakashi was crying Akira was laughing her head off. Then after she composed herself, after kakashi had his books 'Funeral' kurenai spoke out. 'Ok were going to mix up our groups for training today.

Kiba, Shino you with me and asuma, Ino, Sakura, your with Akira and kakashi. Shikamaru, chouji, your with asuma and me, and hinata, Sasuke your with kakashi and Akira as well. Ok go to your groups.

Akira walked over to kakashi and yawned. 'So what could the dobe here teach us that we don't already know?" said Sasuke smirking kakashi shook his head Sasuke was in for it.

Akira frowned and in a flash she was behind Sasuke her kunai to his neck. Ino and Sakura stared wide-eyed. Sakura then charged at Akira preparing to punch her but Akira grabbed Sakura's wrist and held it as she still held her kunai to sasuke's neck. "I can teach you a lot. Being as strong as a sennin in all." She said smirking, 'And Sasuke if you want to keep your family jewels I suggest you don't call me dobe I graduated the top of my class at the age of 4." She growled out lowering her kunai to emphasize the point, Sasuke was deathly pale. Akira put her kunai and in flash she was beside kakashi her arms crossed.

* * *

((A/n: So the day went on and they worked on taijutsu and stuff… sorry I'm to lazy to type it all out but I'll tell you they did work on taijutsu the most.))

* * *

Later that day after training kakashi walked home and noticed a flyer. It read.

'FALL FESTIVAL ON SEPTEMBER 23!" And below it was a list of activities 'karioke?' kakshi read. 'Hmm maybe he should ask a certain blonde hared kunoichi to attend eh? He smiled and made his way home he'd ask her tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: wow that was a sort of long chapter, sorry it took so long to come out. And thank you to all of you that reviews are really encouraging. Thankies!**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Kakashi: It could have been better but hey not bad!**

**Akira: Pretty cool but I would have 'disposed of sasuke-teme's family jewels if you know what I mean. –Grins evilly-**

**Sasuke: MEEP!**

**Author: HAHA good one…**

**Akira: I wasn't kidding…**

**Author: All- right then… **

**Uh… can you end it kakashi…?**

**Kakashi: Sure. Please R&R**


	3. Festival of blood

**A/n: Hey I'm back for my third chapter! Thank you again to all that have reviewed! It means a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

Kakashi woke up and yawned it was 6:00 am he got up took another shower then got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with his mask and headband still on of course. Today was his day off along with Project XII's so he dressed in his weekend clothing.

After getting dressed he made himself some coffee and sat at his kitchen counter in his apartment drinking his coffee as he read icha icha paradise.

Soon the clock said 9:00 am. Kakashi stood up and walked out the door now it was time to go see a little blonde hared kunoichi.

So he wandered the streets aimlessly looking for her and after a half-hour he found her eating at ichiraku (sp?) slurping down ramen, the usual. He took a seat next to her. "Yo!" he said with his usual happy tone,

'Hey kakashi!" she smiled at him setting down her chopsticks and looking over at the silver hared jounin.

Kakashi shifted under her gaze. "So did you here about the festival coming up?" he asked ordering some ramen himself.

'Yeah why?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering if you were going with anybody." He said grabbing his pair of chopsticks and pulling down his mask not even thinking about whom was beside him.

"No I wasn't- Holy shit!" she said staring at him wide-eyed and in a daze. The man was gorgeous! His features were downright perfect not a blemish in sight, his lips were perfect, and in fact everything was perfect about his face. She then mumbled something about burning the mask for its crime against the world… or something like that.

Kakashi paused and felt his face and realized he had his mask down. 'Shit- wait! Burn it!" he asked staring at her eyebrow raised.

"Uh…" she immediately paid her bill and left. Kakashi sighed paid for his and left as well.

He followed her as she ran towards the training grounds.

When she finally got there she stopped and turned around her face still red from embarrassment,

"Hehehehe... ERR… hi!" she said scratching the back of her head in a nervous manner.

Kakashi smiled. "Actually back to my question 'are you going to the festival with anyone?" he asked. Calmly.

Akira shook her head no. "Nope no one has asked me yet…" she said oblivious to were the copy ninja was getting at.

'Ok would you like to go with me?" he asked, smacking himself inwardly why would she say yes to him?

'Like on a … date?' she asked softly. Kakashi scratched the back of his head this time. "Yeah something like that I guess…" She smiled and nodded. "Sue why not?" I'll see you later.

And with that she poofed away. Kakashi waited until she left to scream "Yessssss! Go kakashi!" And after that he composed himself and walked away from the training grounds a smile on his face.

In the shadows someone with red eyes was watching what had occurred. "So akira-chan you have gotten with kakashi eh? Well it won't last long." And with that the person vanished.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Project XII had improved somewhat. They were now all wearing weights to train with. And now were also beginning nijutsu training.

But tomorrow was the fair and everyone was going, and most seemed to have a date to.

Sakura and Sasuke after much pestering, Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and hinata, Neji and Tenten, And then chouji wasn't attending.

It was going to be a blast!

* * *

Friday morning the day before the festival…

Sakura, Ino, hinata, and tenten were standing outside of Akira's apartment at noon. Akira opened the door. "Hello!" she greeted with a warm smile. "Umm... what are you all doing here?" she asked.

Ino giggled. "You know the festival is tomorrow so were her to... GO SHOPPING!" yelled Ino with a huge grin on her face. The others nodded. 'Why?" asked Akira slightly confused. "For the festival tomorrow of course!" said tenten with a smile. 'Wait your all going? Who with?" asked Akira now a bit curious. "Well 'm going with shikamaru, Sakura is going with Sasuke, hinata is going with kiba, and tenten is going with neji." Said Ino. A moment of silence.

'Umm…do I have to go shopping?" "YES!' and they dragged her off toward the shopping district.

They ran into a store filled with kimono's and other dresses. "Ok let's start!" said Ino clapping her hands together. So they all split up except for Akira she had to stay with hinata s incase she escaped hinata could stop her. Well not that they could but Akira would play along.

Hinata walked over and started looking at a light lavender kimono they had dark purple flower blossoms on it. "You should try it on it really matches your eyes hinata-Chan!" said Akira with a smile.

Hinata nodded and went to try on leaving Akira by herself. "Finally! Well I could escape but then they would come and find me and drag me back…" she sighed. "Oh well while I'm here.

Akira browsed the store looking for something not so bright…

That was when she found it. A black Yutaka like shirt that came with a black skirt that ended a little past the thighs and on both the shirt and skirt was cherry blossoms. It was beautiful!

'Akira had the clerk get it for her and she went to try it on.

When she got to the dressing room she saw Sakura and Ino dressed in kimonos. Ino's was a dark purple with a blue design on it. And Sakura's was dark red with pink cherry blossoms covering it.

And the two girls were hovered over hinata who was searing the one she saw earlier. "Looking good ladies!" said Akira with a smile. They thanked her and saw she was holding an outfit, they tossed her into a dressing room.

She sighed once more and put on her outfit. She stepped out and was greeted by shocked faces. "You- you look…" began Ino. "AMAZING!" said tenten who had just walked out of the dressing room wearing a light green kimono with some purple roses on it. 'Thank you? …"Replied Akira a bit hesitantly.

Ino then ran out of the dressing room and came back with some black high heeled boots that went up to Akira's knees. "You should were these with that outfit she handed them to her. "Alright." Said Akira putting them aside. "So it looks like were done!" she clapped her hands together. 'Well ladies it was fun but I'm going to go pay for this and go now. Bye!" Akira changed back into her regular outfit and paid for the new one with the boots. She sighed as she looked at the price. It really wasn't a problem, I mean she did have a wealthy amount in her bank account but this outfit didn't come cheap. Oh well she'll be doing some missions soon anyway.

She walked home a smile on her face, on her way she stopped by for some ramen at ichiraku's (sp?)

Kakashi meanwhile had just gotten back from a mission. It was a simple b-class assassination mission. Quite easy for him. He walked into the village gates. And poofed to his home. His clothes were slightly bloody but no big deal he put them in the wash and took a shower.

After he looked at the clock 9:00pm. He yawned picked up a icha icha book and read until he fell asleep.

But as he slept a smile was on his face as he thought about tomorrow and the events to happen.

* * *

The next day…

Akira woke up and yawned she had her new outfit she was going to wear tonight out on her dresser.

Kakashi would pick her up around 6:00 or so he said. So she would expect him around 7'ish.

She spent the day like usual training for 5 hours and finishing at 3:00 after that she took a shower and did some things around the house. Then she looked up her clock said 5:30. She stopped what she was doing and began to get ready for the festival.

Kakashi meanwhile had spent the day training in the morning then training with Sasuke for a bit after his own personal training. After all that he went home took a long shower then laid down to read his book again… he looked at the clock 5:30 he might want to get ready now…

Akira was dressed and ready for the festival she had her black Yutaka like shirt with the pink cherry blossoms and her black matching skirt that ended at her lower thighs.

She was also wearing her black boots that went up just below her knees. Her hair down and her black mask still on her face,

She looked at the clock, 6:00 she sat down and turned on the t.v. When she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to reveal a man with silver hair that was brushed down a bit to cover his scared eye. And was wearing a gray and white Yutaka he was wearing sandals and his mask was on as usual. He stared at her a bit wide-eyed before he asked, "You ready?" she nodded a bit shocked the man was on time for ONCE!

"Lets get going "

She shut the door and they walked toward the festival each eyeing each other but then looking away when the other noticed.

When they arrived the stood slightly shocked there were tons of booths and a giant stage set up for the karioke contest, food courts, and many different carnival styled rides it looked amazing.

When Akira saw the sign up booth for the karioke contest she grabbed kakashi and pulled him over to it. "Let's do it what do you say?" she asked giving him a smile. He sighed but smiled under his mask his eye curving into a U. "Well alright." So they signed up and found that they would perform in about an hour.

So in the meantime they played some games at some different booths. Kakashi earned Akira 6 different LARGE prizes. One he earned form a dark throwing contest being a shinobi it was easy. And he won a gigantic fox. They played a couple times and kakashi also won a toad, and a large white wolf.

The other game they played Kakashi had to throw a baseball at a pyramid of bottles with was easily done and he won a slug and a monkey for her,

This went on for a while Akira had put her prizes in a prize bank and would pick them up a bit later.

They had 15 minutes before they were on so the two went to review the song they would sing.

Kakashi smiled when he saw the song it was one they both new since they were younger.

Finally a little bit later they announced for the two to come up, "WE NOW HAVE HATAKE KAKASHI AND KAZAMA AKRIA! SINGING BROKEN!" alot of people were shocked and happy, one the copy ninja KAKASHI was goign to sing and no one had ever heard him sing before ever!

Kakashi entered the stage, the light dimmed and he began to sing his part.

((A/N: **_K kakashi_** _A Akira _K/A: Kakashi and Akira))

_**K: I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Akira came on form the other side.

K/A: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**_K: You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore._**

Akira began her part and as she sang she moved closer to kakashi.

_A: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Kakashi grabbed Akira's hand and held it tight as they sang together.

K/A: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away. 

K/A: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_A: You've gone away_  
**_K: You don't feel me here anymore_**

As the two finished everyone clapped loudly and cheered. The whole rookie nine was there in the front clapping the hardest, they even had some standing ovations.

Yes even Sasuke was standing to.

Kakashi and Akira walked of the stage smiles on their faces, and there hands still joined together.

The two drifted off on a walkway path that was lightened by the moonlight.

'This has been so fun kakashi… thank you…" said Akira slightly blushing. Kakashi smiled at her, 'Sure no problem it was my honor.." he said taking his hand form hers and wrapping it around her shoulder as the two walked. Akira leaned into him a bit and sighed happily.

Just then they heard a rustle in the leaves. Both pulled out a kunai. "Who's there!" shouted Akira.

A shadow came out in front of them, this person was fairly tall and was wearing a long black robe with akatsuki clouds on it, and his eyes were that of the sharingan… It was itachi Uchiha!

"ITACHI!" yelled Akira in shock. Kakashi's eye widened a bit as well.

'Why hello.." said itachi and in a flask he had kicked Akira into a near by tree. 'Akira!" yelled kakashi. She slumped against the tree the hit had banged her head.

'You'll pay for that!" said kakashi doing some seals and placing his right arm in front of him, lightning surrounded him as he created his prize technique.

Akira looked up slowly opened her eyes as itachi copied kakashi's seals and started to form a black chidori.

Kakashi and itachi charged at one another.

'Noooo!" yelled Akira as she ran between the two, but before she could stop them or before they could pull back kakashi's chidori went through her stomach while itachi's went through her shoulder.

"Akira slightly slumped down as the two quickly removed their hands. She opened her eyes to reveal no longer blue ones but red slitted ones. Her chakra became red as it swirled around her. "YOU SHAL LEAVE UCHIHA OR FACE MY WRATH!1" she growled out kyuubi completely in control. Itach istared a bit wide-eyed. 'Such power… the leader shall be pleased.' "Fine I will go but don't worry I shall be back my little foxy-Chan." He said with a evilish look in his eyes. He vanished.

Akira's chakra died down the wound still bleeding furiously, but was slowly stopign but not fast enough. Her eyes went back to there usual blue and she fell backward to only be caught by kakashi. "Akira!" he yelled picking her up.

She looked up at him reaching her hand up to his face and touching his masked cheek.. "Sorry kaka-" her hand fell and she fell into unconsciousness. He pulled her closed and held her for a moment before breaking out into a full run to the hospital.

**A/n: hey everyone like the chapter? Sorry it took so long to post it ive been busy with school... and I'm sorry for rushign the stroy in this chapter...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kakashi: Not bad… -pulls out icha icha-**

**Author: -twitch- Akira!**

**Kakashi: Shit… -runs away.**

**Akira: what? Was he reading _that_ again?**

**Author: -nods-**

**Akira: KAKASHI! Oh good chapter by the way! –runs after kakashi with kunai-**

**Author: -sweetdrop- he's doomed. Hey itachi end this please!**

**Itachi: -eats pocky- Fine… please R&R … Bye…**

**Author: -waves- see ya next chapter!**


	4. Guilt hidden within the eyes

**A/n: Hey I'm back once more for my fourth chapter! Ok some one asked me how long this would be and I thought I would make this clear this story is only part 1 of a part 3 series the first one is called **

**Part 1: 'The love that just won't die' **

**Part 2: When hearts beat alone**

**Part3: Love isn't forgotten**

**Ok they're each only like 10 chapters long so yeah… Also sorry to say this chapter may be a disappointer see I'm going through writer's block so I' not writing at my best. And to make matters worse I have cold…. But I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all of your reviews!**

* * *

Kakashi got akira to the hospital just in time. Tsunade was there luckily checking up on some patients when he arrived.

Now here he was sitting outside in the waiting room, waiting for tsunade to come tell him if she would make it or not. He was covered in _her_ blood; eyes still widened from shock.

'Why do these things always happen to my precious people…" he said barely above a whisper.

30 minutes later tsunade came out. Panting.

"Good news kakashi she's fine thanks to her… err… tenant. " kakashi nodded. A happy sigh escaping his masked lips. 'You may go see her she should wake up anytime now.' Tsunade left down the hall. Kakashi got up and asked the nurse for her room. "322 Hatake-san." He nodded and walked slowly down the halls.

Seconds later he came across a door with the numbers that read '322' he slowly walked in and saw his beloved sleeping soundly in the white blankets around her. He pulled up a chair and sat there starring at her.

As she sat there thinking about all that had happened, he noticed deep blue eyes flutter open.

Akira took a deep breath. She struggled to sit up and noticed that two strong arms were helping her. She turned her head to the side and saw kakashi staring at her, his eyes not only showing concern and worry but guilt. This did not pass by Akira but she didn't say anything yet. She smiled. "Hey…" he smiled and said "Welcome back." his arms pulled her close. She hugged him back. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long." He said pulling away and looking down at his feet. "Akira… I'm sorry…If I had only had better control of my emotions, I would have been able to think clearly before acting out of blind rage… I'm so sorry…." he said softly still looking down as if refusing to look her in the eyes. She took his face in her hands and made him look up at her now serious face. "You have nothing to be sorry about you understand me! Nobody is able to hold in there emotions all the time and keep them in check. Just because we are shinobi doesn't mean we are not human… all right 'kashi-kun?" she said with a smile her voice softening a bit. He nodded slowly the guilt still in his eyes. Akira sighed and hugged him again hoping he would realize it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Next day

Akira got out of the hospital and went home to change into something else. She was now wearing a blood red turtleneck belly shirt. And black pants like before with her kunai holster on her waste. Including her two-anbu katana's that crisscrossed on her back. Her sandals black as well. Her hair was bulled back into a loose braid (A/N: for those that have watched chrno crusade her hair is braided like the character chrno's.) tied with a red ribbon, she was wearing a black facemask as usual to go with.

She walked out of her apartment and took a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day.

(A/N: I don't want to type up her training just yet so I'm going to skip it till the night)

Akira's day went by pretty fast. She trained all day after checking her mission list from tsunade. She had one s-class mission that she still needed a partner for, and tsunade said she would pick someone within a couple days time.

She wondered down the streets and came to a bar were she saw gai walking out with asuma. 'Hey guys." She said calmly. "Any of you seen kakashi?" she asked raising an eyebrow she hadn't seen the masked ninja all day so she wanted to see how he was doing. Asuma and gai looked at one another. 'Yeah we seen him… he's in there." They pointed to a table in the corner were kurenai and what looked like a drunken kakashi were. Akira sighed nodded and waved the two off before walking in. she walked over to the table kakashi and kurenai were at. 'Hey kurenai!" said Akira smiling under her mask. She then looked over at the drunken kakashi who had his head on the table and appeared to be mumbling something she couldn't make out.

Kurenai sighed and explained. 'He's been here all night. I think he has had at lest 7 bottles or more… Something big must have happened." Said kurenai sipping some water she got. She had not been in the mood for sake that night. "Yeah I think I know what happened." Said Akira sitting next to kakashi. 'Well since you're here Akira I'll leave him to you." Kurenai paid the bartender and left.

Akira sighed and glanced at kakashi. She nudged him. " 'Kashi get up." She said softly. The copy ninja lifted his face glanced at her and put his head down again. Akira sighed and grabbed onto his arm made one handed seals and the two poofed out in a puff of smoke. They were now in front of a bench outside the bar.

Kakashi slumped down on the bench. Akira sighed and wrapped the jounins arm around her and pulled him up. She would have just poofed to his apartment but she didn't want to risk it of the jounin had a barrier around the apartment so intruders couldn't get in through transportation jutsu. "Come on let's take you home." Said Akira calmly making her way to the copy ninja's home.

Once they arrived Akira found his key in his vest pocket. She opened the door to reveal a small apartment. It appeared to have one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room, which she stood in now. The living room had a chair and small couch both of black leather and a table in font of the two. Akira dropped the man onto the couch and looked around. After taking her sandals and swords off her back she walked into the kitchen and made some tea for the Copy Nina. She then pulled out a pill from the cabinet to help the jounin with his headache he was soon to get.

She came in to find kakashi sitting up staring at his hands. "Hey 'kashi-kun." She said softly putting the tea in front of the man. She sighed again and walked behind the couch. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around kakashi from behind. " 'Kashi-kun… Please don't be like that…" she said whispering into his ear. Kakashi mumbled something else but all she could make out were some of the words 'My fault… not strong enough... you almost died… stupid…" Akira stood up and walked in front of the copy ninja hands on her hips he looked u pat her. She stared into his eye as if digging for what the copy ninja was feeling and what she saw was guilt and worry… she smiled softly and knelt in front of him. " 'Kashi-kun please don't tell me you blame yourself…. Hun it wasn't your fault how many times must I tell you." She looked him in the eye never breaking the contact.

"I care so much about you kakashi can't you see that and if I don't blame you why should you blame yourself? I'm fine and as healthy as I could ever possibly be… but you need to gather yourself up and stop blaming yourself. Please kakashi it hurts me more to see you in pain then it would anything else." Her eyes softened, "Please kakshi-kun for me?" he looked her in the eye a little longer.

He nodded and looked down.

'Good now drink your tea and take your pill okay?" he nodded and reached for the tea. Akira meanwhile stood up and got herself a glass of water. When she got back kakashi had finished his tea and the pill and was slowly attempting to stand up but ended up almost falling over. Akira was there though in a heartbeat helping him stand up she lead him into his room and twitched when she saw the three shelves of icha icha paradise.

She helped him take off his sandals and vest. After that the jounin fell onto the bed and seem to slowly drift off to sleep. Akira smiled and removed the jounins leaf headband (A/N: for got Japanese name for it…)

As she set on the table beside the bed a hand pulled her onto the bed. She then realized she was on top of the copy ninja his arm wrapped around her as if holding her there. "She sighed and with one hand removed her own leaf headband and set it on the table. The next morning would sure be a bit interesting…. And wit that Akira fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Anyway what do you guys think was it that bad?**

**Kakashi: Well no but it could have been better…**

**Akira: Hmmm…. I sort of agree but this chapter was also to short….**

**Kakashi: That too…**

**A/n: -sigh- I know I'm sorry, I'm also sorry that Kakashi seems a bit to ooc but that's sort of how he plays his role in these next few chapters….**

**Also I'll try to get another chapter up soon…**

**Akira can you end this?**

**Akira: sure. Please R&R, And we'll see ya next Time!**

**Kakshi: -wave-**


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: SORRY NOT A CHAPTER!**

**My dear readers, I am well aware of the fact that it has been 2 years or more since I have updated this story... For those who have kept checking on it I thank you. **

**I know I ended it in the middle of a plot, with no closure what's so ever. I'm sorry that at the time I was writing this I lost inspiration for it. It wasn't until a few days ago that a review I received reminded me that this story even existed! This reviewer reminded me that this story needs an ending. And I'm sorry that I have deprived all of you from that. As a fanfiction reader myself I hate it when stories are left like that... and I knowing that I'm being such a hypocrite doesn't sit well with me. So here's the point. I am going to try and work on some new chapters for this story... maybe even re-write it. In the past 2 years I've been faced with a lot of things that have changed me not only as a person but as a writer as well. My writing style has changed a bit... as has my skill.. **

**Once again I am truly sorry to have left this story alone for so long. It was very unjustified of me. And thank you dhh for reminding me about this story.**

**I can't promise you that the new stuff will be up anytime soon, I play Women's Basketball, and my season is just right around the corner so I'm really busy at the moment, but I will do my best to have it up as soon as I can get it written, proofed, and posted. **

**Oh! and as a token of my apology here is a mini preview about what you can expect!**

**Preview:**

The rain fell from the heavens... the echoing of each raindrop drowning out the other sounds... In the village of konoha a lone figure stood... drenched from the tears obove... staring at a cement rock infront of them...shoulders shaking from quiet sobs... This rock was known by most as the most sacred memorial stone in konoha... the names of every deceased ninja that died fighting for it's village... every hero's name was engraved on this rock...

The figure dropped to their knees unable to hold themselves up anymore... their sobs becoming increasingly louder...

Another figure appeared behind the the one on their knees and knelt beside them.. a hand on their soldier.

"Akira..." the voice said softly...

Akira looked up through her tears to see Tsunade. "Tsunade...?"

Tsunade nodded and helped akira up. "It's time to go. Your going to get sick if you remain out here any longer..."

Akira shook her head repeatidly. "I can't just leave! I can't forget him! I can't sleep! I can't do anything!" her sobs got louder as more tears made their way down her pale proclein face.

Tsunade sighed..."Very well." using her hand she quickly pressed a pressure point on Akira's neck. In Akira's weakend state she made no move to stop her as she welcomed the darkness that over came her.

Tsunade picked her up... and walked away...

Lighting flashed.. Illuminating the rock...

Inscribed at the very bottom was a name all to familiar...

--

Jiraiya stared a the sky as the light over took it for a breif second.

"Kakashi... what have you done..."

**Okay! hope that was satisfying to you all in some way... I will do my best to get the new stuff up soon! So check every once and a while! **

**Thanks again!**

**Akira**


	6. AN 2

**AN:**

**I know I gave you all a teaser last chapter, a very suspenseful one. I'm sorry it's been way to long since the last update, but life for me has been quite hectic, and as time goes on it just gets worse and worse.**

**However I want my readers to know that this story WILL be finished, I can't promise updates will be soon, but I can promise that they will happen. I am currently half way done with chapter 5. I will complete it as soon as possible and post it as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to those who have stuck with me, through my lack of updates and short chapters. And Thanks to those who still check on the story now and again.**

**~Akira-sensei**

**P.S. I am well aware that this story isn't very well written, I don't pretend to claim that there isn't any holes in the story, or that it follows the original plotline in the way it should. I wrote this story nearly 3 years ago, my writing has matured and improved tons since that time. I can guarantee that the next chapter will be written better, and somewhat different then the previous one's of this story.**

**Please be patient everyone! I will do my best to post it soon, or within the next 2 weeks.**


	7. Masks of murder CH5

**A/N: Hey guys this is Akira presenting you with the newest chapter of THE LOVE THAT JUST WON'T DIE. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it wasn't on time.**

**I'd actually like to dedicate this chapter to a loyal fan of this story, _evanescenceangel18_ thanks for sticking with me through the long periods of no updates. I appreciate it. =) Now onto the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry it's not my best work, but I finally just gave in and wrote the rest of it! I'm not satisfied but you guys deserved an update! So here it is!!!!!!!!!**

The morning light shown through the bedroom window…. shining on Akira's face. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the scene around her. She was in a bedroom, and she tensed as she realized that there was an arm draped over her. Then the events of the previous night came back to her, with Kakashi falling asleep and pulling her down with him. She chuckled softly.

Akira turned to face Kakashi, moving slowly as possible as to not wake the copy ninja. She couldn't help but smile as she stared at his mask covered face. He looked so peaceful, and calm. Akira couldn't recall seeing Kakashi as relaxed as he was in that moment. "I wonder if you're dreaming…" she whispered as she stared at him. Then as if her voice had woken him from his slumber his eyes slowly fluttered open…he stared at her with a sleep like daze in his eyes. Then blinked again, not believing the sight in front of him… "Akira?!" He immediately shot up, feeling his body looking down. "…Clothes?" he looked over at Akira noting she was still fully clothed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew… I thought…"

Akira grinned knowing what he meant immediately. She sat up and put her hand on his shoulder, "What did you think we did Kakashi-kun?" she smiled innocently. "I…" Kakashi couldn't form the words a reddish tint coming to his cheeks... "Umm… nothing…"

Kakashi turned his head and looked at Akira. Her hair was bit messy, and her clothes a bit rustled. Akira's eyes were gleaming with happiness as she smiled at him, an unvoiced laughter being expressed through the deep pools of blue. She was beautiful beyond words in his opinion.

Their eyes locked, and as if a magnet was pulling them...their faces neared one another, eyes beginning to close….

"Am I interrupting anything?" said a voice from the window. The two pulled away from each other quickly, a light blush gracing there cheeks.

"What are you doing here Genma?" Kakashi finally asked after an awkward silence.

The said man chuckled, "The hokage has requested both of presence in here office immediately, she asks that you be there in 10 minutes or less." He offered them an apologetic look.

"She sounded urgent….and very pissed off… good luck!" and with that he but both of his hands together in a familiar seal, and was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Akira glanced at Kakashi her reddened face gaining its color, "Well we better get going, if I know Obaa-chan, she's going to expect us to be there exactly time." Akira put her legs over the edge of the bed and began to get up, when a thought struck her. A grin broke out across her face, and she turned toward Kakashi. Leaning in she kissed him on the check. "I'll meet you there!" and with that she quickly moved off the bed, grabbing her swords, and other items, before departing.

Kakashi sat on the bed somewhat in shock, before a smile graced his masked face. "This is going to be a good day." He decided.

Pushing himself out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, and in record time had token a shower and changed into a clean uniform. Looking at his watch he noticed that his 10 minutes were up. He began making the seals for his transportation jutsu, but stopped. Since when had Hatake Kakashi been on time? Smiling to himself, he waited 2 minutes before departing, a grin on his masked face.

When he arrived Akira was already there standing in front of the hokage's desk, her arms crossed. She had obviously gone home and changed, as she was now wearing her typical black uniform. She didn't turn and look at him as he slowly made his way to stand by her side. "Gomen Hokage-sama, you see on my way here this stray kitten-" He was interrupted by Tsunade.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Hatake! This is urgent business!" She yelled.

Akira meanwhile shook her head. "What's the matter obaa-san?"

Tsunade sighed, "Orochimaru has been sighted crossing the border into fire country…. He's closing in fast… we need our best ninja's to go and cut him off…" she looked at them both. "I am well aware the both of you are no longer in ANBU, and had the situation been different I would not have chosen you two to do this, but you are the best…" Tsunade had at that point met the eyes of the two jounin in front of her. "I request that the ANBU members WOLF and KITSUNE return to active duty for this mission. I don't have the man power at the moment to send you with reinforcement, so it will be the two of you against a sannin… However I have faith in your abilities. You depart in 1 hour….." Hand shaking she handed Akira the scroll, "here is the details of the mission…"

Her amber eyes bore into Akira's sapphires. "Be careful." She whispered.

Over the course of her instruction Akira's face had token a serious look, and on slipped the mask of FOX. The cold ANBU…. The legendary ninja who was fearless…stronger then you could ever imagine… and completely emotionless. "Hai Hokage-sama" she whispered.

Kakashi's eyes traveled between the both of them, this mission had to be an SS-Class rank. It had been a long time since he had been WOLF… a long time since he had token on that high of a mission level. But he had to do this… he had to help Akira… he had to protect her... and his village.

Akira turned to Kakashi, "Meet me at the gates in exactly one hour. Don't be late WOLF or else." Her tone was the opposite of the gentle and caring voice that had helped him the night before, but he still knew she was just doing her part. You couldn't play the part of a ninja with feelings at this level.

"Hai..." he nodded, and both of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade looked at the places where the two of them had previously been, before turning to look out her window. "Kami-sama let them both succeed…or at the very least come back alive…"

Kakashi appeared in the middle of his apartment, and without thinking he quickly made his way to his closet, opening the door he walked inside and turned to the wall on his right hand side. "Kai" He muttered, dispelling a genjutsu to reveal an assortment of seals that covered the entire wall. Grabbing a kunai that was on a shelf in the closet, he made a small slice on his thumb, taking the bleeding appendage he quickly smeared it on over the seal.

The image of seals before him disappeared to reveal a small shelving unit that had been placed in the small walk in closet. On the shelves was an assortment of weapons ranging from kunai... to a strange bladeless sword that rested in a glass case. However despite this the most noticeable item, was a porcelain white mask, shaped as a wolf's head, with dark blue paint marking it. It was exquisite beyond compare.

Kakashi reached out slowly and gently touching it was his hand… it had been so long since he had put on this mask… so long since he had took up the name WOLF… and began his journey as one of Konoha's finest ANBU.

He sighed as he grabbed the mask taking it into this hands… it was indeed beautiful… but it was the mask of a killer. Granted the life of a ninja was to be that of a murderer, but wearing this mask, marked you as an assassin for your village...as one of the special ninja who were granted the right to protect their village from the most harshest of the threats, underground and above.

Kakashi gently sat down the mask, and grabbed the white armored uniform that laid gently folded on one of the shelves. Taking a few steps back he quickly removed his current jounin attire and began dressing himself in the outfit of an anbu. White armored chest plate over a sleeveless black muscle shirt (Kakashi's being designed to cover his face as well), black pants, with black ninja sandals, accompanied by black gloves with a medal plate at the top of the hands, they ended right below the elbows, and a belt which held a kunai pouch. Though of his own preference Kakashi had two kunai pouches, one on his leg and the other on his belt.

Kakashi turned and looked in the mirror, his eye narrowed. He stood with his weight on his left leg, taking in his own appearance. He reached with his left hand and grabbed the wolf mask; gently he began to place it on over his face. Within the next couple seconds, it was secured, affectively hiding his identity and identifying him as another being entirely. Gone was Hatake Kakashi, and awakened was Wolf….

Meanwhile, Akira had quickly made it to her own apartment. She immediately entered her bedroom, and walked over to a spot near her bed. She knelt down and whispered "kai."

A seal appeared on top of the floor boards, in the shape of a swirl… biting her thumb hard enough so blood began to appear, she smeared the red liquid over the black seals. Her objective was to quickly unlock the seal that had been placed to hide her ANBU gear. The seal glowed before vanishing. Making quick haste she removed the now loose floor boards.

Inside lay a beautiful wooden box… on the outside was carved the kanji for "will of fire". She looked at it fondly… It had been her fathers at one point, but since she was the last of her family, all belongings had been left to her. Akira picked it up gently and set it next to her; she reached for her neck, right under her shirt and pulled out a gold chain. At the end of this chain was a key. She kept it on her at all times.

"Old habits die hard." She whispered to no one.

Removing the necklace from her person, she quickly opened the box. Inside lay her black anbu uniform, along with her crimson red cloak…that was still tattered and burnt at the ends… from missions long past. On the sides were three pronged kunai's, which she used for her father's jutsu…. the very jutsu that made the 4th hokage famous as the yellow flash. Along with the kunai's there were scrolls, which held the rest of her weapons… her katana's … knives…. Staffs… poisons... and her buster sword, which she used as her tool of trade on heavy duty missions which required a lot more power.

On top of the uniform and displayed as a centerpiece to the lovely assortment was a mask. With a porcelain look to it, just as Kakashi's had, it was in the shape of a fox head… with a feral grin. Red paint marked its whiskers and the outlines of the facial features. Akira sighed. She gently picked it up and set it aside as she grabbed her anbu uniform and quickly changed clothes. Once she had the typical uniform on, she put on her crimson red cloak… she didn't bother looking in the mirror, she had seen her reflection one to many times in these clothing…. Grabbing her mask she quickly placed it on over her face, as if to saver herself the pain of stripping her, of her other self. Quickly gathering her kunai into her kunai pouch that rested on a belt on her waste, she quickly loaded herself up on her scrolls and other weaponry.

It was time to go, she realized as she glanced at the clock. 50 minutes had come and gone. FOX placed the box back into the floor and resealed it.

Then she left through her window… to go and wait for WOLF at the gates.

At his apartment Kakashi… now WOLF looked at the clock. 55 minutes. He better leave now. He grabbed a katana from the shelf and the other weapons he would need and sealed back the wall before departing… to go meet akira… the woman he slowly found himself falling in love with. He shook her head; no… it wasn't Akira he was meeting. It was FOX. His anbu partner of many years… the former captain of his squad…. Without glancing back he left… off to perhaps the hardest mission of his life, and despite the fact he knew the chances of survival of things went wrong…was very unlikely… He was strangely okay with it. For at least his final moment would be beside the one he wanted to fight with side by side for eternity.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too bad for you guys, I'll try and update when I can! School starts again soon, but I'll do my best!!!! Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Also once again…Gomen to all my fans for not updating when I promised!!!! I'm very sorry!!!**

**~Akira-sensei**


End file.
